Code: TARDIS
by ShinkisRule
Summary: The Doctor and Rose plan a trip to the French Revolution, but once again, the TARDIS had something else in mind... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Code: TARDIS**

Chapter 1: It Begins

"How about France?" The Doctor asked, pulling a lever on the TARDIS, "I love France! Lots of stuff happened in France." "Like what?" asked Rose, leaning over The Doctor's shoulder, trying to trying to figure out how he made the TARDIS work. "Like… The French Revolution! 1789! I've always wanted to go there. That alright? 1789?" "Fine by me," said Rose, "Any aliens involved in the French Revolution?" "Hope so," said The Doctor, grinning. He flipped another lever. "_Allons__-y!_"

The TARDIS shook them around for a moment, like it always did, thus making The Doctor and Rose face plant. As soon as it was over and their faces were no longer in pain, they got up, laughing, and walked out the door.

Outside was an old abandoned factory. It was surrounded by water, and not too far off, there was a short bridge that led to solid ground. At the end of the bridge was a manhole. Rose looked at The Doctor with a smirk.

"1789?"

"More like 2007," said The Doctor, scratching the back of his head, "Must be something wrong with the TARDIS. We're not even close."

"Or _you_ just messed up again," said Rose, "This wouldn't be the first time."

"Yeah," said The Doctor, "It's more fun this way though, isn't it?"

Rose was about to respond when she noticed someone running across the bridge towards them. It was a girl, Japanese by the looks of it. "Get out of the way!!!!" the girl screamed. "What?" The Doctor stammered. The girl jumped at them and pushed them down. Before either could say a word, a laser blew a hole in the ground where they had been standing.

"What?" The Doctor repeated as he got up. Then the smoke cleared, and there in front of them stood a giant robot.

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Giant Droid Death Match

Chapter 2: Giant Droid Death Match

The Doctor and Rose watched in astonishment as the girl, who had just saved their lives, began fighting the robot. She was punching holes in it and taking every opportunity she could to yank out a few wires. Rose could hardly believe what she was seeing; that girl couldn't have been any older than 16, and there she was, having a death match with a 7-foot tall robot… and winning. In a few seconds it was on the ground.

The girl turned to The Doctor and Rose. "You okay?" she asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same," said Rose, "What were you doing back there? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"And yet you're still alive," said The Doctor, "Who are you?"

"My name's Yumi Ishiyama, and to answer your question," --she pointed to Rose-- "I take martial arts classes."

"And they teach you how to do _that_ in your classes?" The Doctor asked, pointing to the robot which was now smoking.

"I did it, okay?" Yumi snapped, "Why are you interrogating me? You'd be dead if it weren't for me! A little 'thank you' would be nice."

"Yes," said The Doctor, "Very well. Thank you." He held out his hand, expecting her to shake it. Yumi simply gave him a long, cold stare and walked away.

There was a moment of silence, and then Rose spoke up. "We gonna follow her?"

"Yup."

With that, The Doctor and Rose followed Yumi into the factory.


	3. Chapter 3: Intruder Alert!

Chapter 2: Intruder Alert

Yumi picked up her phone and called Jeremie.

"How are you holding up, Yumi?" Jeremie asked.

"I took care of the robot," said Yumi, grabbing onto the rope, "But we're definitely gonna need to launch a return trip this time."

"Why?" Jeremie asked.

"Two people saw me take down the robot. They kept asking me questions, which I avoided answering before you ask, and I think they'll start looking into it."

"But didn't you say it was outside the factory?" Jeremie asked, "How'd they get there?"

"Not sure," said Yumi, "Men in Black, maybe?" she swung down to the elevator.

"Could be," said Jeremie, "In that case, we need to be extra careful. Don't let them get past you and don't let them find the supercomputer."

"So, stay up here and guard the elevator?" Yumi asked.

"Sounds like a plan," said Jeremie, and Yumi hung up.

Yumi wondered if they really were Men in Black. The Men in Black had a certain look to them, a big threatening look, like thugs in suits. The people she had met earlier didn't have that. They looked more like they were just passing by, but what could they have been doing at the factory? Yumi thought it best to expect anything. If she learned anything from the two years she'd been fighting XANA, it was that nothing was ever as it seemed. Yumi decided she should hide. That way she could eavesdrop on them and figure out what they were up to. She climbed up into the ceiling.

All that was left to do now was wait.

**

"She looked like she really knew what she was doing," Rose commented as she and the Doctor approached a ledge, "Not just that she knew how to fight… It was more like she was used to wrestling with giant robots. She was just doing it so… So effortlessly. But how come?" "Well," said the Doctor, "We could stand here and try to figure it out for ourselves… Or we could ask her."

Rose looked around, but didn't see Yumi anywhere. She looked back at the Doctor, confused, until she saw him looking up. Sure enough, there was Yumi, hiding in the beams of the ceiling. She had obviously heard the Doctor say that; she was curled up in a tight ball with her hands clasped against her mouth.

"It's alright," said the Doctor upon noticing how nervous Yumi was, "Come on down. We don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk."

"How do I know that?" Yumi said, relaxing a little, but with tension in her voice, "How do I know you're not more spies after me and my friends?"

The Doctor wasn't sure he understood, so he said the cleverest thing that came to mind. "How do you know we are?" He asked. Yumi didn't look convinced.

"We're not spies," the Doctor reassured, "We're here to help, honestly."

"Help?" Yumi repeated, "How could you help me?"

"I can't," said the Doctor, "Not unless you tell me what's going on. What you did back there was incredible. Nobody I've ever met could do what you did, and that made the both of us worry. I don't know how you were able to pull that off, but I can guess. You're in danger."

"Who are you?!" Yumi demanded.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler."

"You saved us already," said Rose, "We want to return that favor, but we can't do that unless you let us."

Yumi sighed. "Alright," she said, "I'll come down and we can talk. But first I want you to show me that you're unarmed."

The Doctor showed her the inside of his coat, and emptied his pockets (he had made sure to change into the pants without the ones that were bigger on the inside before he got there), confirming that he had only one thing with him. "It's just my sonic screwdriver," he noted, "Not a weapon, though it's good for just about everything else… Mainly opening doors." He used it to open the elevator just to prove it.

Yumi gasped, jumped down, and ran over to the elevator, blocking it.

"I should probably point out that if I were a spy," the Doctor remarked, "then you going down there and trying to keep me from getting in would tell me that it's something important, because you're trying to hide it."

"I'm starting to regret saving your life," Yumi scowled.

"Sorry," said Rose, "He usually has to ask me to see if he's being rude."

"That was rude?" the Doctor murmured to Rose.

"What's down there that's so important?" Rose asked, disregarding the Doctor's ignorance.

Yumi closed the elevator door. "I know I said I'd talk to you," She began, "And I know you want to help me, but… The thing is, I just met you. How do I know I can trust you with our secret? I mean, I swore to them I wouldn't--"

"To who?" asked the Doctor, "Who are they? Can you at least tell me that?"

"Okay," said Yumi, "But can you come down here first? That'll make things easier."

The Doctor realized that he and Rose were still on top of the ledge. He grabbed onto the rope and swung down to where Yumi was. He looked back up to Rose. "Come on!" He called to her. Rose grabbed the other rope, closed her eyes and swung down after him, squealing. The Doctor caught himself before laughing at her; he knew that when Rose agreed to travel with him to the ends of the universe, this wasn't one of the things that she'd pictured herself doing.

"So," Rose said, a bit breathless, "What were you gonna say?"

"I have these friends," said Yumi, "We go to school together, and we're all involved in this. The one who started it all is named Jeremie. I guess you could say he's our leader. He tells us when we need to come here. And when he's not around, Aelita's in charge. Jeremie found her in… in a coma, and she can't really remember who she is or where her family is, or if they're even alive. We take care of her and she's vital to our mission, though I can't really tell you why. The other two are Odd and Ulrich. They just got mixed up in everything, like me, so they became a part of it."

"Where are they now?" the Doctor asked.

"Well," said Yumi, hesitant to tell him, "Jeremie… He's downstairs. And the others are… I can't say."

"Before, you said something about a mission," said the Doctor, "What is it that you're doing?"

"I told you, I can't say."

"But a mission's never all bad, is it? Doesn't that mean you're helping people? Come on. You can trust me. I can tell. Even though we've only known each other for a half hour, in your eyes, I see it. Trust. So why won't you say anything?"

Yumi managed a weak smile and shook her head. "Yeah, but… You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The Doctor smiled. He had heard this one before.

"Try me."


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Chapter 4: Secrets

What the Doctor said made Yumi wonder. She did trust him, but she didn't know if the others would. The tone of his voice made her think that nothing would surprise him... Like he had a mission of his own. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't... Not without consulting her friends.

She opened the elevator doors and motioned for the Doctor and Rose to follow her. "Come on," she said, "I can't tell you, but I can show you."

**

The Doctor looked on in awe at the incredible technology before him. What really impressed him was that it wasn't alien. He could tell. This was all made by someone from Earth. Whoever put all this together-- he was brilliant.

"Yumi," said a voice, cutting off the Doctor's trail of thought, "What are they doing here?!"

The Doctor turned to see a boy sitting at a giant computer. He looked a few years younger than Yumi, 14 at the oldest. He had blonde hair and wore a blue turtleneck with brown khaki pants that looked unusually short on him. The one thing that really caught the Doctor's eye was his glasses; they were big and round and said a lot about his personality.

"Ah," said the Doctor, walking up to him, "You must be Jeremie."

Jeremie looked horrified at the Doctor's presence and furious at Yumi. "How did--?!" he sputtered, "Yumi, what did you tell them?!"

"I can explain," said Yumi, "they're not Men in Black."

"And who told you that? They did."

"Just look at them, Jeremie! Do they look like Men in Black to you? If they were, they'd have guns, and the only thing even close to a weapon is that… What'd you call it again?"

The Doctor pulled out his special tool. "Sonic screwdriver," he answered.

Jeremie got up from his seat and grabbed the screwdriver. "You have a sonic device?" he asked, "Where would you get something like that without being in some kind of secret organization?"

"We're our own organization," said Rose.

"So are we," said Jeremie, pulling Yumi into a corner.

"Yumi, what's gotten into you?" he whispered, "It's not like you to just take a total stranger and tell them about Lyoko!"

"I didn't tell them about Lyoko," Yumi whispered back, "I didn't want to do that without you. That's why I brought them down here."

"Are you saying you were actually planning on telling them?"

"Look, I know how stupid this seems to you, but just give them a chance! I talked to them and they really want to help."

"How can they help? What do they know?"

"I don't know," said Yumi, "but they're different from everyone else who's seen us. They figured out something was going on with me. Anyone else would tell someone or call the police, but they actually talked to me like they weren't afraid of what they'd hear. They weren't worried about XANA, they were worried about me. I'm sure they'd believe us."

"And what if it goes wrong?"

"Then we launch a Return to the Past once Aelita deactivates the tower, and they forget everything. Besides, we can't really get rid of them now. Just trust me on this."

Jeremie couldn't argue with that. "I'll talk to them," he said, "But we don't tell them anything until we know we can trust them."

"Thank you," said Yumi.

"First things first," said Jeremie, returning to the Doctor and Rose, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose."

"Doctor who?" Jeremie asked.

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor replied.

"The Doctor?" Jeremie repeated.

"Hello!" said the Doctor, grinning and waving.

"Yumi told me that you wanted to help us. How do you plan on doing that?"

"We don't know how," answered Rose, "We want you to tell us that."

Jeremie was still cynical about all this. "Why are you so insistent that we talk?"

"She saved our lives," said the Doctor, "And now we think her life is at stake."

"We know what we're doing," said Jeremie, "We've been doing it for two years now and we've been able to hold out on our own."

Just as Jeremie said this, Ulrich ran into the room, carrying Odd, who was unconscious. "Yumi, help me with this!" he yelled, as Yumi rushed towards him.

"Know what you're doing, hmm?" the Doctor grinned.

"You're being rude again," Rose snapped.

"What happened to him?" Yumi asked, trying to wake Odd.

"I don't know," said Ulrich, "He was like this when he fell out of the scanner! It must have been a bug in the…" Ulrich's voice trailed off when he saw the Doctor and Rose standing in front of him.

"Can you help Odd?" Yumi asked.

"I think I can" the Doctor replied, "But I'll need to get a few things."

"…Who are they…?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm the Doctor… And I think I just found a patient."

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to get back up through the elevator. He had to get back to the TARDIS. He was sure that he had a first aid kit in there somewhere. The problem was finding it. He ran outside, and after circling the factory about three times, he made a shocking discovery.

The TARDIS was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Virtual World

**Hello, ! ShinkisRule here in her first author note! I finally figured out it had to be in the original document. Yay me! **=)** I've been reading a few crossovers lately, and well, I was inspired. So here you are! The first Code: Lyoko-Doctor Who crossover on , appropriately named ****Code: TARDIS!**** So where'd that thing go?? Time will tell, my dear reader. Time will tell…**

Chapter 5: Virtual World

"What's taking him so long?" said Yumi, wondering why the Doctor still hadn't returned with medical supplies.

"I was wondering that, too," said Rose, "I'm gonna go see what's keeping him."

"We'll be down here," said Yumi, as Rose left.

"Did anything weird happen back on Lyoko?" Yumi asked once Rose was gone, while repeatedly slapping Odd in the face to wake him up.

"We both kind of blacked out and then ended up back on Earth," said Ulrich, "But I'm fine. I have no idea why he's the only one like this."

"What about Aelita?" Yumi asked, "Is she still on Lyoko?"

"Yeah, she is. XANA wants her alone… That can't be good."

"I'd better get in there before the Scyphozoa shows up again," said Yumi, heading for the scanner room.

"Do you have any idea what's going on, Jeremie?" Ulrich asked as soon as Yumi was gone.

"I'm picking up strange readings in the mountain sector," Jeremie replied, "It's not a monster… It's like nothing I've ever seen before. It's not very big, but all that power locked away inside it is unbelievable. I'm not sure what it is, but I can almost guarantee that XANA plans on using it."

"This day just keeps getting better and better," said Ulrich with a sigh, "Let's just hope Yumi can get there before anything happens to Aelita."

"Working on that now. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!"

Jeremie paused. Nothing was happening.

He pressed enter again. "Virtualization!!"

Still nothing.

He pressed it five more times.

"VIR-TUAL-I-ZA-TION!!!

Still getting no results, Jeremie grew frustrated, hitting the button over and over again. "AAG!" He yelled, banging his head against the keyboard, "What's wrong with you?! Why won't you work?!"

"Jeremie," said Yumi upon returning from the scanner room, "It's not working."

"I'm aware of that!" Jeremie snapped.

Jeremie rushed through the virtualization program, trying to figure out what was wrong. All the details flashed across the screen. The program looked perfectly normal at first, but after a few seconds it froze. Everyone's picture was shown, and each one, except for Aelita's, had a flashing red "X" over it.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked, looking over Jeremie's shoulder at the monitor.

"You've all been disabled," Jeremie answered. "I made these settings a while back, just in case we ever needed to use it. If we decide that someone can't be allowed on Lyoko, then we can block that person. That way, even if they try, they won't be able to virtualize themselves unless I enter a password and unblock them. And you've all been blocked. All of you except for Aelita."

"Well, unblock us, then," said Ulrich, "No problem."

"I'm going to," said Jeremie. He clicked on Yumi's icon, but wasn't given the option to enter his special password. Instead, the picture was lost, and the Eye of XANA appeared on screen.

"XANA," Jeremie spat out the name, "I should've known this was his doing…"

"That explains why we blacked out," said Ulrich.

"And I'm guessing Odd must have had that reaction because he had less life points," Yumi added.

"Sounds about right," said Jeremie.

"But why isn't Aelita blocked?" Ulrich asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jeremie asked in return, "It's like you said earlier; XANA wants her alone. He wants to get rid of her. Without her, we won't be able to deactivate the tower, and that makes us all vulnerable. Divide and conquer. That thing that's on Lyoko—whatever it is—I'll bet that XANA's going to use it against Aelita."

Jeremie began typing, like he usually did after he figured out XANA's plans. First he had to figure out how to unblock everyone, or at least Yumi, so that Aelita could get some backup. Aelita…

"AELITAAA!!! OH NO!! AELITA'S ALL ALONE ON LYOKO AND COMPLETELY AT XANA'S MERCY AND XANA HAS A REALLY POWERFUL THING THAT HE CAN USE TO DO BAD THINGS TO AELITA!!! AELITA'S IN DANGER!! BAD THINGS ARE GONNA HAPPEN!!! REALLY BAD THINGS!! DON'T WORRY AELITAAAA!! WE'LL SAVE YOOOOUUUUU!!!!!"

"I was wondering when Jeremie was gonna have his nervous breakdown," Yumi remarked.

**

Meanwhile…

"Doctor?" Rose called, wandering around the factory.

"I'm here!" The Doctor called back.

Rose followed the Doctor's voice and found him sitting there, staring at the ground.

"It's gone!" He said, "I lost the TARDIS! Again!"

"After all the times we've lost that thing," said Rose, "You've never once thought to put a tracking device on it?"

"I can't find her anywhere!" said the Doctor, pointing his sonic screwdriver into the air, scanning for the TARDIS, "I've done scans, I've looked everywhere! She's nowhere! Literally nowhere! It's like she's been taken to a different universe…"

The Doctor paused.

"You don't think…?" asked Rose.

"No," said the Doctor, "No, that's way beyond anything they…"

The Doctor and Rose stared at each other for a moment.

Without a word, they ran back into the factory.

**

Aelita stood there patiently, waiting for Jeremie to stop screaming. He'd been going on like this for nearly five minutes now. It was nice to know how much he cared, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Jeremie!!!" Aelita shouted, hoping that he'd hear her over his meltdown, "Can you calm down, please?!"

"CALM DOWN?! HOW COULD YOU ASK ME TO CALM DOWN?!?! YOUR LIFE IS AT STAKE HERE!! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!?!"

"Jeremie," Aelita said, "I have an idea. How about you tell me where to find the weird thing so I can check it out? Maybe it wasn't XANA. Maybe that Doctor had something to do with it. Think about it. If XANA wanted to hurt me, he would've done that already."

"Then how would you explain everyone getting blocked?" Jeremie asked, "That was clearly XANA's doing. Why would he leave you on your own unless he had a plan? XANA doesn't exactly make things up as he goes along. What if it's a trap?"

"I'm sure he had a plan, Jeremie. But something might be stopping him. Like a firewall, or a code, or—"

"…Or a key."

Aelita gasped. That was the Doctor's voice she just heard. How long had he been there? Aelita didn't say a word, desperately hoping that their secret would stay safe.

"Doctor!" said Yumi, "what took you so long? Did you bring back anything for Odd?"

"I was going to," said the Doctor, more tense than usual, "everything I needed was in my ship. It's disappeared. Can you explain that?"

"Your ship?" Ulrich asked, "You're talking like you're a Martian!"

"No, I'm not from Mars! I'm from—"

"Pretty early to be telling them that, don't you think?" Rose whispered.

"I might as well," said the Doctor, "they're obviously far ahead of anyone else on this primitive planet!"

"Jeremie," said Yumi, "We should just tell them already. Obviously they're not leaving until we say something."

"You may be right," said Jeremie, "but we can't just drop everything to explain."

"You won't need to," said the Doctor, walking up to Yumi, "this will only take a few seconds." He put his hands around Yumi's head.

"Doctor…" said Yumi, "Are… Are you reading my mind?"

"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just picture a door and close it. I won't look inside."

Yumi nodded, and let the Doctor walk through her memories…

**

_One evening in the gym at Kadic Academy…_

_Yumi stopped Ulrich as he was about to run off. After he insisted that she wouldn't understand, that she should get back to her friends and forget this ever happened. Yumi explained that she didn't have any friends, so she had plenty of time._

**

_Yumi was taken to the virtual realm of Lyoko. There, she fought against XANA, a computer virus bent on wiping out the human race. Aelita, a girl trapped in Lyoko, would deactivate the towers to temporarily deactivate XANA. XANA would do a number of things to destroy the planet… from nuclear disasters to possessed teddy bears. Day after day, Yumi would save the world, and no one ever knew._

**

_Yumi fell straight towards the digital sea, and just when all hope seemed lost, Ulrich grabbed her hand and saved her. He pulled her up and the two of them began to edge towards each other_… The Doctor couldn't see what happened after that, for a door had closed.

**

_Yumi watched Aelita step out of the scanner after Jeremie had finally materialized her. Now that Aelita was no longer a part of Lyoko, so they could shut down the supercomputer and destroy XANA for good. But once that was done, Aelita passed out. Jeremie immediately reactivated the supercomputer, and he concluded that Aelita was infected with a virus. Until he could discover an antivirus, Aelita stayed bound to Lyoko._

**

_Yumi sat at lunch with Jeremie as he told everyone that Aelita didn't have a virus—she was missing a fragment. All they had to do was go to Lyoko and get that fragment back. Then they could get rid of XANA for good._

**

_Yumi gasped in horror as Jeremie began to cry, choking out that Aelita was dead. Just as Aelita was about to retrieve her fragment, it shattered, and from there XANA sucked the life out of her. XANA had the keys to Lyoko, meaning he could escape the supercomputer. Yumi's worst nightmare had come true. XANA had won, and Aelita's cold, lifeless shell lay in Lyoko as it crumbled into oblivion._

**

_Yumi stared intensely at Jeremie's every move. Something had happened. Jeremie said that Franz Hopper was saving his creation of Lyoko… and his daughter. Everyone ran to the scanner room to find Aelita, who was exhausted and disoriented… but alive._

**

_Yumi, Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita sat together in Jeremie's dorm after the trauma had ended. Aelita's father had given her back what she had lost. She was free, but unfortunately, so was XANA. Yumi wondered what they would do now that shutting the supercomputer down wouldn't work. Aelita said that the fight had to go on, that fighting XANA was her job. They all joined hands, and Jeremie's correction made their friendship stronger than ever. "No, Aelita. It's __**our**__ job."_

**

The Doctor looked back at these four children. Everything that had flashed before him in five seconds was impossible. But the Doctor knew more than anyone that nothing was impossible.

"Yumi," said the Doctor, "Can you just keep standing right where you are? Because I am gonna hug you. I'm just gonna hug you right now."

And that he did.

"Human beings!" the Doctor said as Yumi got over the initial shock and wrapped her arms around him, "You lot never cease to amaze me! Anyone else would have walked away right from the start, but the five of you just go straight through like it's nothing!" the Doctor let go and continued. "You don't care if it's dangerous! You've got the chance to help someone, bring someone new into this world, you think 'why not?' Of course, you're completely mad, but that's what I love about you! Amazing!"

"Doctor, what'd you see in there?" Rose asked.

"I'll tell you later," said the Doctor, "Now on a completely different note, how can I get my ship back?" he grew suddenly serious as he said this.

"So you really are an alien?" Ulrich asked.

"Yup, I am," said the Doctor, "And I already know what you're doing, so there's no point in hiding it."

Jeremie, though unsure of what had just happened, tried to explain. "We've been picking up weird readings on Lyoko. I think it might be your… ship. XANA wants to harness its power against us, but for some reason he can't. You said something about a key when you came in?"

"You need a key to get into my ship, the TARDIS," said the Doctor, "A physical key. XANA doesn't have it, so he can't get in. I have one with me now, so all you have to do is send someone there with it."

"Are you sure the key will get virtualized?" Jeremie asked.

"It's connected to the TARDIS," said Rose, "It should follow it."

"But there's one problem," said Ulrich, "We can't send anyone to Lyoko. XANA's blocked us all."

"I'm the only one with access to Lyoko," said Aelita, who had been listening in this whole time, convinced that it was safe to talk now, "But I don't have a key."

There was a moment of silence.

"Wait…" said Yumi, "We're all blocked… But what if someone else…?"

They all looked at the Doctor and Rose, even Odd, who had finally woken up, confused at the two strangers standing before him.

"Rose," said the Doctor, "Looks like we're getting virtualized."

"Getting what?" Rose asked.

"I'll tell you on the way," the Doctor replied, "Come on."

They stepped into the elevator and went down to the scanners.

"Who…?!" Odd sputtered, "Who are they?! Did that guy say they're getting virtualized?! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!?!"

Yumi laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Odd…"

**That's right! The Doctor and Rose are going to Lyoko! How cool is that?? =D By the way, I realize Rose has had kind of a weak role in this so far. But don't worry; she'll have her moments later on. Also, this takes place in around season 3. But it's before the William saga began.**

9


	6. Chapter 6: The Search Begins

**AT LONG LAST!!!!!!!! **

***Drumroll!* **

***Fanfare!***

***Big brass band!!* *Choir singing the "HALLELUJIAH!" thingy!!!***

**I GIVE YOU AN UPDATE!!!! YEAH!!! XD**

Chapter 6: The Search Begins

"What's a police public call box?" Aelita murmured.

She was referring to the Doctor's TARDIS. It was a blue box—big for a box, but pretty small for a ship. It looked like only four people could fit inside it, if they squeezed in. it was about the size of a phone booth; maybe that was what it was supposed to look like. It had a light on the top of it and two doors with windows at the front. Above the doors was a black strip that wrapped around the box, and on each side it read "police public call box."

Aelita tried to open the doors, but as the Doctor said, it was locked. She stood on her toes and peeked through the windows. She couldn't see anything through them. Either they were frosted or they just hadn't been washed in years.

Aelita couldn't see how that thing was so powerful that XANA brought it here. It looked so old and plain; Lyoko was the last place she would expect to find it. But then, she could feel something different about it. There was no sign of power just looking at it, but she could feel its energy, its might. It was certainly alien.

Aelita reached out to touch the TARDIS, but something inside of her held her back. It was almost as if she couldn't touch it, like it would strike her dead if she did. Aelita forced herself to turn away, not wanting to think about that Pandora's Box any longer.

Just as she did this, The Doctor and Rose's virtual structures appeared above her. The two fell to the ground once their renderings were complete.

"Oh, this is weird," said Rose, "It's like a video game."

"Welcome," said Aelita with a grin.

"You're Aelita," said the Doctor, returning the smile.

"So," said Aelita, "Do either of you know who this belongs to?" She gestured to the TARDIS, her smile widening.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor beamed, "There she is! Safe and sound!" He pulled out his key to unlock it.

"So, do we just get the TARDIS and leave?" Rose asked, "No fight to the death or anything? That seems a bit too easy."

"Don't question it," said the Doctor, "Just be glad that…"

The Doctor's voice trailed off as a Transport Orb picked up the TARDIS and flew away.

"What was that?!" The Doctor shouted.

"XANA really wants that thing," said Aelita.

"What do we do now?" asked Rose.

"A Transport Orb usually leads to Carthage," said Aelita, "All we need to do is follow it. But knowing XANA, we'll probably have to face a few monsters to get the TARDIS back."

"Well," said Rose, "Then we'd better start figuring out how to fight."

"We haven't got time to experiment," said the Doctor, "We need to go down there _now_."

"Don't you think we'd have a better chance against XANA if we knew what our powers were?" Rose asked.

"But what could XANA do with the TARDIS in that time?" asked the Doctor.

"Doctor, she's right," said Aelita, "You two can't risk getting devirtualized because you're the only other ones who can stay here. And you have the key, so there's really not much XANA can do at this point."

"That settles it," said Jeremie, "You're staying here for now."

"Fine, fine," said the Doctor, "So, first off… what is _this_?"

The Doctor pulled out a staff that had been attached to his back. It was a giant replica of the sonic screwdriver.

"This just…" said the Doctor, "This is wrong in so many ways."

Rose turned away, trying to keep from giggling.

"And just look at my head!" the Doctor complained, "It's large and massive! How do I not break my neck supporting my head on this little neck of mine?!"

After hearing that, Rose could no longer withhold her laughter.

"Stop that!" the Doctor whined, "It's not funny!"

"Yeah," Rose said, "It sort of is."

"Hang on," said Jeremie, "I'm virtualizing some Kankrelats."

"You can do that?!" boomed the voice of a very confused Odd from the lab.

"I've got to get used to this voice-from-nowhere thing," Rose mumbled.

"Sure I can," Jeremie replied, "All I have to do is activate a nearby tower."

"You can do THAT?!"

"Don't you remember when I 'Jeremified' you?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes," said Odd, "And you almost KILLED me!"

"Calm down, Odd," said Jeremie, "These are just Kankrelats."

Aelita, The Doctor, and Rose watched as four Kankrelats appeared in front of them.

"I suppose those potato sacks with legs are Kankrelats?" the Doctor asked.

"Yup," said Jeremie, "You have to destroy them. Just remember that I'm controlling them, so there's no need to worry about getting devirtualized."

"Right then," said Rose, "So, Jeremie, what can we do here?"

"I don't know," said Jeremie, "See for yourself."

"But didn't you design our virtual forms?" Rose asked.

"Actually," said Jeremie, "You did. Lyoko creates your appearance based on your subconscious mind. Now think, Rose. What kind of powers would you want to have?"

Rose paused in thought. What kind of powers did she want to have? The hint of a smile crept onto her face as she remembered. She had had powers before. When she absorbed the time vortex, she could turn things to dust with a simple thought. Maybe she could do that again here…

Rose looked at a Kankrelat and outstretched her arm. She concentrated for a moment, and soon her hand began to glow. A sparkling beam of golden light materialized from it and blew up the Kankrelat. Rose smiled, pleased with herself.

"Impressive," said the Doctor, "I think I might have seen that somewhere before."

"Do you think?" Rose asked jokingly. Of course the Doctor remembered. How could anyone forget that? No one was meant to absorb the power of the Time Vortex, human or Time Lord, and so when Rose did it, the power nearly killed her. That was why the Doctor had to take that energy from her. That was the day he regenerated. Rose remembered how much she had hated that change at first, but once she had gotten to know the new Doctor, she loved him even more than ever.

"Your turn, Doctor," said Rose, "Let's see what you can do."

"In my subconscious mind," said the Doctor, examining his new device, "I do not want a sonic staff. I prefer the pocket-sized version that's not a weapon."

"Maybe this one's not a weapon either," said Aelita, "Just try it out."

The Doctor pointed the staff at a Kankrelat and pressed the button. And Aelita was right; the staff wasn't a weapon, but a tractor beam. The Doctor lifted up the Kankrelat, and it frantically squirmed and flailed its tiny legs around as he dropped it over the ledge.

"Nice work, Doctor," said Jeremie, "Now leave these two here; they're gonna start shooting at you. Don't worry, though, they're just blanks. They won't cause any damage. But try not to get hit, anyway. See if you can block them."

"Alright," said Rose, "We're ready when you are, then."

Rose quickly found that she could generate something of a shield with her powers, but the Doctor was having a bit more difficulty. Dodging lasers, he messed with the settings on his sonic staff, in search of… Anything. He wasn't having much luck; the thing was doing just about everything except what he wanted it to. It was quite like the first time he had tried to use his sonic screwdriver; he just pressed buttons until something happened. The staff shot out lasers, gave off intense beams of light, shot out blue lightning, and did things of that nature for a while. But finally, it put a forcefield around the Doctor.

"Okay," said the Doctor, "We know how to get rid of monsters now, so I think it's time we were off to Carthage."

"Programming a Transport Orb," said Jeremie.

Rose blew up the remaining Kankrelats as they waited.

"You enjoying this?" the Doctor asked her.

"Just a bit, yeah," Rose answered.

The Transport Orb swooped down from the air, picked the three up, and carried them off.

**

"You okay, Rose?" Aelita asked as soon as they had arrived.

"I'm not sure," Rose said, holding her stomach, "I feel sick… Is that normal?"

"AHA!!" boomed Odd's voice from the skies, "I knew it!! I knew it wasn't just me!!"

"Odd," Aelita said, "Can you stop talking?"

"Sorry," said Odd.

"So where's the TARDIS?" Rose asked.

Aelita closed her eyes. "It's close…" she said, "I can feel it…"

The Doctor looked at the key in his hand as it began to glow.

"So can I."

The three of them ran out of the arena, Aelita following her senses and the Doctor following the TARDIS key. This would all be over soon…

Or so they thought.

**

They were coming…

The child… The companion… The Time Lord…

He had sensed this power from the beginning, zooming through the Time Vortex. He had waited so long, and now, the might of Gallifrey was so close to being his… Just beyond reach…

Surely this man wasn't going to give up the key on a whim. There were so many who had seen this power and had tried to take it. And they all lost. The Doctor was not an easy opponent. The man was full of fire, and few had the intellect to calculate the simple solution of defeating him.

And coincidentally, XANA was one of those few.

It wasn't difficult to work it out. To get the Doctor to obey him, all XANA had to do was use _her_.

The girl…

The valiant child who would die in battle so very soon…

**Recognize that sentence? Yesss… XANA doesn't know about that, though. I will say that the beast was just "quoting" XANA. Or something like that. I just really thought it would be cool to put that in there, then Krem made me explain how they both said it... Well, XANA didn't say it exactly, he just thought it, hence the quote marks around "quoting" earlier… Blehh…**

**Oh, and by the way, in case the first few sentences of XANA's scheming confused you: Child = Aelita, companion = Rose, Time Lord = … You know who it equals!!**

**XANA, what are you up to now?**

**You know what to do to find out. Muahaha… I'm so evil :]**

6


	7. Chapter 7: Bargain

**XANA's evil plot is revealed! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

Chapter 7: Bargain

"Didn't you say we'd have to face a few monsters to get the TARDIS back?" asked Rose, after the three had been walking through Carthage for about a minute and a half.

"Yes," said Aelita, "And I haven't seen one so far."

"Isn't that a bit odd?" asked Rose.

"XANA likes to set traps for us," said Jeremie, "I'm not picking anything up so far. Just be careful. And take advantage of the time you have, before the countdown ends."

"And that's three minutes, yeah?" asked Rose.

Aelita nodded. "That's how long it lasts. But we only have about one minute left."

"Great," said Rose, "We've only got that long to find the key."

Rose had learned a little about Lyoko and Carthage as they'd been walking. She knew that if they didn't find the key before the countdown ended, then the sector would rearrange itself, meaning that they'd likely need to start all over.

Or they would lose sight of the ground beneath their feet, and they'd fall into the Digital Sea.

And die.

But there was one thing Rose still didn't understand.

"If XANA's trying to set a trap…" Rose pondered, "Then how do we know we're not walking right into it?"

Everyone stopped walking, and no one answered.

"He hid the TARDIS somewhere and he hasn't fought back since we started looking for it. Shouldn't that mean he wants us to find it? Doctor, you've got the key… Is all this part of XANA's big plan to get it from you?"

"An excellent observation, Rose Tyler," said a deep, booming voice from nowhere, startling the three of them.

"What was that?" Rose asked, not recognizing the voice as Jeremie's.

"XANA…" Aelita answered.

The Doctor stared up into the sky, as though he were looking at XANA face-to-face.

"What is it you want?" the Doctor asked, using the very same tone of voice that he would always use when facing an enemy. It was so authoritative, without a hint of fear.

"You companion has already made it clear," said XANA.

"Then just how do you plan on getting the key?" asked the Doctor.

"Simple… I have put together a bargain."

"How do you know I'm going to accept it?"

"You shall see…" said XANA slyly. With those words, the sector started to shift and alter itself, forcing the warriors to run back and forth, away from walls that were closing in on them and towards solid ground. And just when it was about to end, another platform rose up above them.

Right on top of it was the TARDIS.

The Doctor's eyes grew wide, and he sped over to it immediately. But as soon as he was within an arm's length of its vicinity, a Guardian appeared around it, holding him back.

"Insurance," XANA pointed out, "To keep you from trying anything clever. Clearly if I allow you to enter your ship, you'll simply take it and leave. Only the key can penetrate the Guardian. Now _give it to me_."

"Or what?" the Doctor demanded, "You said you've got a bargain for me!"

XANA didn't respond. Instead he moved one last platform… Right underneath Rose.

She screamed, and fell out sight in an instant.

"ROSE!" the Doctor shouted, reaching for her, but all too late.

"Not to worry," said XANA, "She'll be fine, so long as you do as I say."

"How?" the Doctor scowled, "How can she? She fell into the Digital Sea! You KILLED HER!"

"Are you sure?" XANA asked, "You don't know that she's really dead. And you may have a chance of knowing if you give me the key."

"You expect me to believe that you're not going to leave her down there once you've got the TARDIS?"

"_I never lie._ It's in my programming."

"How do I know that when you're the one who told me? Oh, you've only made it easier…"

"How is that?"

"Because now, XANA, now that you've given me a reason to fight back, there is NOTHING that can stop me!"

"Is that so?" XANA asked, "Nothing can stop you… Not even this?"

Just then, the Scyphozoa emerged in front of the Doctor. And there, paralyzed in its clutches, was Rose.

"Now," said XANA, "I'm only going to say this one more time. Give me the key."

The Doctor stared on in desperation. This was what had nearly killed Aelita before. Now it had Rose. It was holding her over the edge. He couldn't shoot it, or else she would die. For the first time in his life… He didn't know what to do.

"Time is running out…" XANA chuckled, "Make your decision… Time Lord."

**Neeeeeeooooooow… dun-du-dun-dun-du-dun-dun-du-dun-dun-du-dun****… *****credits*******

**My diabolical plan is coming together quite nicely… If any of you follow my other stories, then you already know I am EVIL.**

3


	8. Chapter 8: No Way Out

**Finally, you get to see what happens! I'd pushed myself into a corner with the last chapter, but I think I managed… Yes, I put "credits" in the last chapter. No, you're not getting a recap XD. Next to last chapter!**

Chapter 8: No Way Out

"Jeremie!" Yumi panicked, "Isn't there anything we can do? Can we use a transport orb to move them somewhere safer so someone can shoot it?"

"We can't!" Jeremie yelled, "XANA won't let me do anything!"

"What if we devirtualized her? Would that work?"

"No. Not when the Scyphozoa has her. It's draining Rose, and if she gets devirtualized in the middle of it, there's no telling what it could do to her."

"Then what do we do?"

"We can't do anything," Jeremie replied, defeat plain in his voice.

"So it's up to him now…"

From the moment she met the Doctor, Yumi knew that there was something different about him. She still hadn't found out just what it was. But she felt that it was the very same thing he had thought about her before. The way he would approach things like this… Never faltering, never giving danger a second thought.

Not until now.

Yumi couldn't help but wonder… Who was the Doctor?

Did he have to make decisions like this every day?

* * *

_Don't let me stop you… Don't do it._

Rose had never been in a position such as this before. She couldn't move; she couldn't speak… She could feel her very life rapidly diminishing. But she was aware of what was happening. He sight and hearing were growing fainter by the second, but she didn't need either of them to know that the Doctor was terrified.

_Doctor… Can you hear me?_

_No… But you know I'm still here. I'm still alive. And I'm begging you… Don't do it. Don't give up the TARDIS because of me. You know what'll happen to it if you do._

_It isn't worth it. Saving me… It isn't worth it when it puts the whole world in danger._

_And not only that. The TARDIS is all you have left of your people… Your planet. To think what it must be like lose something like that … I can't let you._

_Besides, how do you expect to get me home if you lose it? _Had Rose the ability, she would have laughed.

_I know… I know you're scared. And I know it's hard. You'd give up your only possession. You'd let the rest of the world be destroyed. You'd do anything… So long as it means you're not alone._

_But even if I'm not right there by your side… I'll still be with you. And it's okay…_

_It isn't your fault._

* * *

"Doctor," Aelita said, "Think. Just think. You've seen every way we've defeated XANA before. This is just another thing we have to figure out."

"I know!" the Doctor said, not taking his eyes off of Rose.

"We just need to find a way to trick him."

"I know!" the Doctor repeated.

"Come on. I haven't known you for very long, but I can tell you're smart. You can get out of this."

"No, I can't!" the Doctor snapped, finally looking at Aelita, "She's dying! It's like he said. Time is running out, and I don't have that time!"

"Because you're panicking! You just need to calm down and _think!_"

"There is no way to trick XANA right now. It's either I hand over the TARDIS to him, or she dies. I have to choose who he kills! It's Rose or all of humanity!"

"If you hand over the TARDIS to XANA, she'll still die with the rest of us."

"She won't! Can't you see? When he's got the TARDIS and tries to kill everyone, then there's a chance that I can stop him!"

"You don't know that," said Aelita, "If we really have nothing to do but choose, then what would she want? Who is more important here? I understand how hard this is for you. She's your friend. We've been through this before, time and time again. We make choices like this. But when it comes down to it, saving just one person isn't worth destroying everyone else. I've been in her position. Even though we were able to avoid ever making that decision, I told them not to save me. If they let me live while billions of people died, I can tell you right now, I would _never_ forgive them."

The Doctor fell to his knees in defeat.

"You can't just take her in your ship and fly her away. Maybe you've been able to do that before, but not this time. Doctor… Let her go."

"In 900 years traveling through time and space, you've seen so many planets die, Doctor," said XANA, "What's one more?"

"Time and space?" Aelita asked, "You're a time traveler?"

"Yes," the Doctor answered, "That's what the TARDIS is. It travels through time."

"And you've seen whole planets die?" Aelita asked.

The Doctor nodded sadly. "My own, even…"

"And Earth?"

"The sun expands… The year five billion."

"Then you know it's not right here and it's not right now," said Aelita, "This isn't when it's supposed to happen. You're willing to rewrite history in order to save one person? She can't want you to do that… Give her a choice."

After a moment of thought, the Doctor stood up. "You're right…" he said, "I've got to give her a choice."

"So you've decided?" asked XANA.

"Yes," said the Doctor, "I know what I have to do."

Everyone waited for him to continue… But what he said wasn't at all what they were expecting.

"Let Rose go and take me instead."

"The girl is weak," XANA said, "If this is what you want…To give her the key and place the fate of the world in her hands… So be it."

The Scyphozoa released Rose and immediately took the Doctor in her place.

Rose fell to the ground, her head spinning. She hadn't known what had been happening for a while now- she had been conscious, but all her senses had left her. Now that she was free, it took a while for her to adjust. She was about to ask what was going on… But she didn't need to once the TARDIS key dropped into her hand. She looked up, and sure enough, the Scyphozoa had taken the Doctor.

"No…" Rose faltered, "No!"

"He was saving you," said Aelita.

"No! He should have let me die!"

"Maybe there was some plan behind it. He's an alien. Maybe this can't kill him."

"He thought he was going to regenerate, but he won't! Not if he's killed before then!" Rose stared up at the Doctor, knowing he could hear her. "You can't do this!" she screamed, "We need you! You can't! Doctor, you can't!"

This was it. The Doctor was going to die. But it would have been better had she died instead. The universe needed the Doctor… Where would _anyone_ be without him? Of course he left the choice to her because he knew she'd do the right thing. Letting him go was what she had to do. But she couldn't. What would happen now when the whole of creation was threatened? Who would save them? If anyone could stop XANA, it was the Doctor. And now he was dying. Rose couldn't do this on her own.

But she also had no choice. She looked up at the TARDIS, about to tell XANA that she wasn't giving it to him…

But something stopped her.

The writing on the TARDIS had changed. Before, it said "Police public call box." But now it was only two words…

Bad Wolf.


	9. Chapter 9: Power of the Heart

Chapter 9: Power of the Heart

Rose staggered back, recognizing the sign.

"What does it mean?" Aelita asked.

When she absorbed the Time Vortex, Rose scattered those words across time and space. And this was another place she must have put them. This was a message. And she knew what it was telling her. Rose didn't answer Aelita, for she knew that it would tell XANA what she was about to do. She could barely keep from smiling… She could still save him.

There was still a tiny smidgen of the heart of the TARDIS left in her. But she had never known before because she needed to save it for this moment.

Rose aimed at the Scyphozoa and turned it to dust. She had thought this wasn't an option before, because the Scyphozoa was the only thing keeping the Doctor from falling. But not anymore.

"_I bring life."_

The Doctor fell… But before he reached the Digital Sea, Rose caused him to appear again right next to her.

"This is what the TARDIS can do," Rose announced to XANA.

She threw the key into the Guardian. And now that she knew she was still connected to it… She could open its heart.

"This is its power," she finished, "Now TAKE IT!"

XANA laughed, and everyone could see the power of the Time Vortex swirling into XANA's core. Monsters began appearing everywhere, surrounding them, weapons charging. For a moment, it seemed as though he'd won…

Suddenly, before XANA was finished, everything stopped. All the monsters XANA had unleashed simply self-destructed.

* * *

Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd all watched as everything came back. They regained access to Lyoko, and Jeremie now had control again.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi smiled. "Rose did."

* * *

The sparkling golden light of the Time Vortex shot back into the heart of the TARDIS. Everyone could hear XANA screaming as the Guardian disintegrated and the key was thrown back into Rose's hands. The screaming died down. Instead of becoming unstoppable, XANA had deactivated himself.

"Well," said the Doctor, "XANA won't be bothering you for a while."

"How did you do that?" Aelita asked, confused, though grateful.

"First," said Jeremie, "You come back to Earth."

Aelita, the Doctor, and Rose stepped out of the scanners in exhaustion, with all the others waiting. Rose had a bit of trouble balancing herself and fell down. The Doctor held out his hand to help her up.

"Okay?" he asked as soon as Rose wasn't so disoriented. Rose nodded, and the Doctor promptly gave her the hug that XANA never gave him time for on Lyoko.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed, "That was absolutely brilliant! Who says you can't hold out on your own?"

"What was all that you did back there?" Yumi asked.

"She tricked XANA into absorbing the Time Vortex," the Doctor explained, "You were right, Aelita! We could still trick him… But, anyway, all that power is too much for any living thing to handle. For that split-second, XANA could see the whole of time itself. Everything that was, everything that will be. Seeing all that burns up the mind of any person who absorbs it, and they die. Being a computer program, with a fairly larger mind than the rest of us, XANA was able to live through it. But despite that, he's still thick enough to have fallen for that… That's computers for you… But he won't be waking up for a long time. Consider it a well-earned vacation. Should last, ohh… Say… Two weeks? Sounds about right."

"But what about the Bad Wolf that appeared on the TARDIS?" asked Aelita, "You never explained that to me."

"A long time ago," said the Doctor, "Rose absorbed the Time Vortex just like XANA did. She saved the Earth. The only reason she's alive right now is because I was able to get it out of her. But apparently she kept a bit… She didn't know it until that Bad Wolf showed up. It was this message that kept appearing everywhere we went, and I suppose we haven't seen the last of it."

"If it was a message, then who sent it?" Jeremie asked.

"She did," said the Doctor, "When she absorbed the Time Vortex, she put the message everywhere."

"What?" asked Odd.

"Just some…" the Doctor began, trying to think of a way to explain this to them, "Um… Wibbly-wobbly… Timey-wimey… Stuff."

"Is that the technical term?" asked Yumi with a smirk.

"For now, yeah," said the Doctor. Hopefully he'd come up with something better in the future…

"I guess we should thank you, then," said Yumi, "I don't know what we would have done without your help."

"Thank _you_," said the Doctor, "I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't been there to stop the robot."

"Still regretting that?" Rose joked.

"Not at all," said Yumi, "So, are you leaving now?"

"Well," said the Doctor, "First we've got to get the TARDIS…" He got out his screwdriver and sonicked his TARDIS key. Soon enough, the TARDIS materialized right in the middle of the room.

"You two are impossible," Aelita said, laughing.

"No more than you," the Doctor replied.

"How come you couldn't do that before?" asked Ulrich.

"XANA had it deadlocked," said the Doctor, "This doesn't work on deadlock seals. Or wood…"

"Wood?" Jeremie repeated.

"So," said the Doctor, about to open the TARDIS door and leave, "Off we go… It's been brilliant. Yumi… Aelita… Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd."

"You do realize you guys are honorary Lyoko Warriors now," Odd announced, "We can summon you whenever we want."

"I suppose we should give them our number, then," said Rose.

"Right," said the Doctor, jotting it down on a piece of paper he conveniently had in his pocket. He handed it to Odd. "Just give us a call when you need us," he continued, "Help with XANA, or… Anything else, really… If you see any little pepperpot things flying around shouting 'Exterminate,' it'd be fairly helpful if we knew about it…"

"Well, if you're on another planet five billion years in the future, wouldn't that be out of range?" asked Jeremie.

"Well," said the Doctor, "Nothing a bit of jiggery-pokery can't fix… Jiggery-pokery. Haven't said that in a while. Doesn't really fit the new voice… But, anyway…" The Doctor explained the process of jiggery-pokery to Jeremie as Rose made her farewells.

"I hope we'll see each other again," she said.

"Me, too," said Yumi, "Though I get the feeling it's going to take a disaster to bring us back together." Rose laughed.

"Keep defending the earth," said Rose, giving Yumi a goodbye hug, followed by Aelita.

"You done?" she asked the Doctor.

"If Professor Belpois fully understands the jiggery-pokery upgrade," said the Doctor.

"I've got it," said Jeremie, "…Professor Belpois?"

"No hug for Odd?" Odd whined. It took a few seconds for Rose to get him to let go.

"Until we meet again," said the Doctor. Yumi gave a two-fingered salute. Normally the Doctor hated salutes, but he decided to return this one. "_Allons-y,_" he said, and he and Rose stepped into the TARDIS.

"I find her attractive," said Odd as soon as the doors were closed and Rose was no longer within earshot. Ulrich hit him in the head.

"I can't believe you didn't trust them," said Jeremie.

"Excuse me?" Yumi asked, "_Who_ didn't trust them?"

"You were the one who suggested they might be Men in Black."

"Jeremie, I know this is a difficult thing for a straight-A student to accept, but you were wrong."

"That's completely irrelevant," said Jeremie, despite the fact that he brought it up, "I'm going to need all your cell phones."

"Jiggery-pokery?" asked Odd. Jeremie nodded.

* * *

"The one thing I still don't get…" Rose pondered as the Doctor prepared for take-off back in the TARDIS, "Lyoko's a different universe. But I remember you said that traveling between dimensions was impossible."

"Not from here to Lyoko," said the Doctor, "It's connected to this universe. It was created here."

"But doesn't it still tear existence apart every time they travel back and forth? Why didn't you try to stop them?"

"Again, it's because the two worlds are connected. By traveling between the two, they're not ripping a hole. It's like a doorway. The door keeps you from having to break a hole in the wall. Of course, there's not actually a door, but the connection between the two worlds plus the scanners is basically that."

"You know what?" asked Rose, "I actually understood that."

The Doctor grinned, but it disappeared in a second. "You've still got some of the Time Vortex left in you," he said, "It could have killed you last time."

"It didn't, though," said Rose, "And I've had it for this long. I'm sure it's not enough to hurt me."

"It's not enough to hurt you now," said the Doctor, "But if we wait long enough, it might be. I've got to get rid of it."

"Doctor, it's fine."

"You don't know that," said the Doctor. He gave Rose a small, short kiss, passing what Rose had absorbed from her to him.

The two paused. Rose was just about dying the last time the Doctor had to take the Time Vortex from her, so she had forgotten how he did it. Though she didn't even know whether or not that was actually necessary. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment, with no idea what to say…

"Yeah, it's not enough to hurt anyone," the Doctor finally said, acting as though nothing happened.

"No, definitely not," Rose agreed. The Doctor pulled a lever and they were off.

"So…" Rose said, "Where are we going?"

"No idea," said the Doctor. Rose smiled. Of course.

The Doctor stopped avoiding eye contact. "Rose Tyler, you saved my life," he said.

"You saved mine first," Rose replied. They smiled at each other, thinking that was the last word before they ended up wherever they were going. But then another thing popped into Rose's head.

"So it's really possible to move the TARDIS without touching it?" Rose asked.

"Well… Not usually… I keep it safe from teleports when I can."

"Then how did XANA do it?"

The Doctor hesitated. "I… Um… Forgot to put the parking brake on."

Rose gave him a look. All that could have been avoided. The Doctor was brilliant, but he still had strikes of stupidity. None of this would have happened if he'd just remembered.

The Doctor and Rose began laughing their heads off as they flew through the Time Vortex, awaiting their next adventure. They didn't know where they were going, and they hardly ever did. But that was what made traveling with the Doctor through time and space so amazing. Next stop, everywhere.

THE END

**So, how was that? Can we say **_**deus ex machina?**_** I would give a high-five to anyone who knows that term XD. Unless it's commonly used among all you British people. But I owe the climax to Krem, really. He gave me the "Bad Wolf" thing. And yet the whole part with them winning seemed odd to me… Reading it didn't feel awesome enough. I saw it in my head… Murray Gold's music was blaring and everything… Then I wrote it out and it was just blah. I also made the Doctor quote himself a lot, but I've managed to go back and change it since. Hopefully I'll get to posting the revisions here soon. I'm satisfied with the finished product, though. Could've had a little more of the Lyoko Warriors, but eh. I started on the ending shortly after watching David Tennant's heartbreaking exit (I'm listening to his theme from season four as I write this). Doctor Who has been pretty much the only thing on my mind since then, so I guess it made me want to write more of him. WE WON'T LET TEN DIE!**

**After my self-evaluation, I've just realized this is the first multi-chapter story I've finished! YAY ME! Also the first story I'd ever posted here. Though I don't believe there's a connection. And, yes, I did leave it open for a sequel… It takes place after XANA's defeat, with Donna, more of the Lyoko Warriors (but still enough of the Doctor), and a running through lots of corridors sequence that this story was lacking in. Krem and I went crazy trying to figure out who the enemy would be. We talked about Daleks, classic Cybermen from THIS universe, Weeping Angels, the Master, the Graske, the Trickster, the robot Santas… It went on for hours. I wanted to make up my own creature at first, but then I got a better idea. The story's title: **_**The Family of Wrath.**_** GUESS. :) Keep your eyes peeled... But for now, faithful reader, I give my utmost gratitude. The only reason I have this finished right now is because I know you've been reading it. To those of you who've endured the months of waiting between each chapter since the very beginning, great job. Molto bene. To those of you who read this whole thing in one day, you're lucky… But really, I can't possibly express how eternally grateful I am. Thank you all **_**so**_** much. I say to thee farewell!**

7


End file.
